A Second Chance
by NotMyLullaby
Summary: Anastasia 'Ana' Foster has just died. Usually people would go to either heaven or hell, but she is different. There are two worlds standing in front of her; the afterlife, which held no promises, or a place called Neverland, where she could get a second chance. Slightly AU. Peter Pan/OC. Maybe Felix/OC. Rated T for now. I know everyone says this but I seriously suck at summaries...
1. Prologue

I died. I knew that for sure. I was driving my car to school then suddenly a giant truck was hauling towards me. It was a wrong way driver. The driver was probably just tired and dozed off, but it cost me my life and maybe even theirs. It all came so fast. There's not much I remember about it. At least I died almost instantly. No pain; that's what I had to be thankful for. I didn't leave much behind. I left my parents, but that's it. I didn't really have too many friends, and the ones I did would probably not even notice I was gone. I was an only child. I grew up very close to my parents; I told them everything. But I didn't tell them that I was depressed and I felt alone and hollow. The last few months of my miserable life I started to seperate from them. Our relationship wasn't good anymore.

I never went to parties, or social gatherings. I barely hung out with anyone my age apart from my cousins on certain holidays. Pathetic, I know. I just hung out in my room with the door closed and sometimes the window open. I used to be really into music, but the lyrics slowly started to mean nothing to me anymore. It was like I wasn't even capable to feel the emotions that the singers would belt out. I didn't know how to relate to it. I just stayed in my rrom, usually drawing or reading. Sometimes I played my keyboard, and sometimes I even sang. But those days were better than the ones I had just a few weeks before I died. In that time, I got bored of everything. The books weren't relating to me, the drawings became tasteless, and I never really liked to ing anyways. I just layed on my bed usually, looking at the ceiling. Just thinking. That's what my life had come to. No one noticed. Not even my parents. The kids at school have always thought I wasn't talkative, so when it came to the time I actually didn't talk, they never noticed.

I had felt so alone and empty. There was no one I could talk to. All my parents talked about when they were around me was college. And how I was going to do it right out of high school, getting my teaching degree. That's what they thought I wanted, because I mentioned it once when I was fourteen. The truth was, I didn't want to grow up. I didn't want to go to college, or high school for that matter. I wanted to be a kid. Well, not exactly a kid, but just a person who didn't have to worry. Who didn't have to think about their future and how everything you do now could either make it or break it. So yeah, a kid. I just wanted to get away. And I guess that's what I got.


	2. Choice

That whole bright light thing was absolutely true. Maybe it was the headlights of the truck, or maybe it was the sudden brightness I encountered when my soul went up to the bright clouds of heaven. The truck wasn't in front of me anymore, and I wasn't in my car anymore. It all happened in a matter of seconds. I was standing on some cloud, surrounded by other clouds. It was unbelievably bright, and I felt out of place in my dark clothes. I looked around and noticed no one, until a woman popped up to the left of me.

"Anastasia." She greeted simply. She was absolutely beautiful, she held herself in a proper way, she owned bright and beaming a smile, and the way she said my name made me feel peace. I faced her and offered a smile back.

"Where am I?" I asked, even though I was positive I knew the answer.

"The in-between." She replied. I looked at her confused. "This is the last stop you take before you enter a new life." I nodded, still not getting what she meant. She chuckled and moved her hand to the side, blowing away a few clouds in front of us. Once they were gone, the space was filled with stars, the night sky. She flicked her hand towards us and the stars got bigger and they zoomed in. There were two stars in front of us. They were large, and didn't really look like stars. It was like looking into another world. It was a portal of some kind.

"You choose where you wish to go." She said. I looked at the options in front of me. But I couldn't tell what they were since the portals were kind of blurry.

"What are they?" I asked.

"One is heaven or hell. You will find out which one you belong to when you go through that one." She explained. "The other," she sighed. "This usually isn't an option, but that is Neverland." She said.

"Why isn't it an option?" I inquired.

"It's usually never an option because there are certain qualifications to be on it. Like you, you were feeling lonely right? You wanted to be a kid again?" She asked me, she knew all about my life and my thoughts, but I wasn't scared or asking how she knew all of this. I nodded.

"It's also never an option because it's not really an afterlife. I honestly have no clue why it is presenting itself to us."

"If it's not an afterlife, then what is it?"

"Another land. A second chance." She said. "It has a mind of its own. It almost chooses who it wants. And I suppose it chose you." She whispered, mostly talking to herself.

"What is this_ Neverland_ like? I've heard stories of it, but I'm not sure if it would be the same place." I was curious as to why the place had chosen me and what exactly it was.

"It's sort of like the fairy tale. Except the people, the lost boys and Peter Pan, are a little different." She said.

"Different how?"

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I'm not allowed to tell you every detail. You must choose now." She smiled sadly. I looked at the two options. Heaven or hell or Neverland? I thought for a moment, until I looked back up at the angel.

"I choose Neverland." I replied simply. She smiled at me and motioned towards the portal.

"All you have to do is jump." She spoke. I looked back at her and gave her a smile. She smiled back, but her eyes said something else. Uncertainty? Pity maybe? I shook it off, faced the portal, and jumped into my new life.

I hit the muddy ground with a large thud. I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I could faintly see the portal closing in the distance. I got up and brushed myself off. I was in a jungle. There were no paths, so I had no clue where to go. I started walking in a random direction, hopefully I would find someone soon. I walked for about thirty minutes before I felt a presence watching me. I turned around but saw nothing. I still felt the presence but there was one to my right now too, and my left, and in front of me. I looked around, but saw no one. I kept walking, a little faster this time. A bush rustled behind me and I jumped and looked at it. Okay, this place was officially creeping me out. I turned back around only to be met by a guy with a giant club in his hand. I jumped and took a few steps back.

"Well look here boys, we got ourselves a _girl_." He teased as lost boys came out from behind trees laughing. He looked at me tauntingly, letting me know that he was superior. I gulped, getting ready to ask who he was but he beat me to it.

"I'm Felix, I'll be your carrier this evening." He smiled. Before I knew what he meant something hard hit my head and he lifted me up and carried me off.


	3. Welcome to Neverland

My eyes cracked open and were met with a large bonfire. I blinked and looked away from the bright light. I groaned and tried to lift myself off of the muddy ground, but my wrists were tied behind my back.

"Ah, you're awake." Someone said from behind me. I couldn't turn around to face him, since my arms were under me.

"Where am I?" I managed to say, even though my face was practically in the dirt. I noticed that around the fire the boys who I saw earlier were dancing.

"You don't know?" He asked me with genuine curiosity. His voice was British and smooth, but it seemed to be mocking me somehow. "You're in Neverland." He said after a few moments. I wrinkled my brow in confusion.

"If this is Neverland than why am I tied up? Isn't this supposed to be a nice place with pirates and mermaids and fairy dust?" I asked him. He chuckled behind me.

"I think you've been reading too many stories." He replied. Suddenly the ropes that bound my hands were cut. I pulled myself up to a sitting position and rubbed my sore wrists. I stood up and tugged on my shirt and dusted it off a little bit. I looked up at the boy. He was dressed in green clothing and had light brown hair. His light green eyes and smirk are what mainly caught my attention though. I could already tell that he was _the _Peter Pan, if he even existed. I honestly didn't know what to think at this point, this didn't seem like Neverland. The angel did say that things were different, but this seems like a bad different.

"Where did you come from?" He asked me, his eyes were looking me up and down, making me feel uncomfortable. I looked down at my now dirty converse.

"The sky." I muttered. I didn't want to look him in the eye; he was too intimidating, even for a guy my age.

"The sky?" He laughed. "How?"

"Through a portal." I replied. It got quiet. I kept looking at my shoes until I noticed that another pair were in front of mine. I looked up and blinked in surprise at how close he was to me.

"What kind of portal?" He asked harshly, he was wearing a pissed off looking frown that made me feel the need to run away. I took a step back but he mirrored my movements, not breaking any eye contact.

"Do I have to ask again?" He growled. I took a shaky breath in.

"I died." I managed to choke out. "It was a portal from the in-between. Aren't there any other lost boys that have come here that way?" I asked him softly. I was worried and I could tell that he was too. Was I not supposed to be here? Was choosing Neverland a mistake? His angry expression turned blank. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He turned and walked towards the bonfire, leaving me to gather my thoughts.

I sat down on a log and looked at the boys dancing. None of them seemed to notice me or acknowledge me in any way. They were hollering and dancing. It actually looked kind of fun. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. I had a massive headache and I needed to just relax for a little bit. I rubbed my temples for a few minutes but it didn't help. I looked up and saw Peter talking to the guy that knocked me out. I think his name was Felix. Felix turned around and gave a cold smirk then continued talking. I groaned. Why was this happening to me? Why didn't the angel tell me that this would happen? I wonder what would happen if I died again? I mean I have to go somewhere right? Heaven or Hell? If this Neverland thing doesn't work out, I guess I have another option.

My headache got worse and I put my head back in my hands. It was like a sharp pain in my forehead and temples. I tried to think of other things. I think it had been a day since I died, considering it was now dark out. My parents must be heart broken. Their only child was dead from a car crash. I wish I could see them now, to tell them that I was okay and got a second chance at life. I wish that I could give them one last hug. I never really cared for them that much when I was alive, they were always working and it's like they didn't even know me, but they were still my parents. To be honest I missed them. When I wa little, my mom used to sing me to sleep. I remember she sang this diamond song and this one star song. Those were the good memories. My childhood was the only time when I was truly happy. I started to tear up a little bit, and tears were splashing into my lap. A cough caught my attention and I looked up. It was Felix.

"Hello there Princess. Have a bad day?" He asked me, motioning to my head in my hands. I rolled my eyes and looked at the fire. He sat down next to me. "What's your name?" He asked me. I forgot that I haven't even told anyone my name.

"Anastasia, but call me Ana." I replied, not looking at him.

"Well, Ana, looks like it's time for you to go to bed." He said. I looked over at his grinning face. Before I knew what was happening my arms were behind my back and my wrists were tied again. I didn't even try to fight. Felix was like 6 feet tall and there were teenage boys everywhere. We got up and he led me to what looked like a cage made of branches. Okay, I was going to fight now. I tried to struggle out of his grasp.

"What? No!" I trembled. I tried to kick him in any way that I possibly could, but nothing worked, and soon my butt was on the bottom of the cage and Felix was smiling at me from the other side. He laughed.

"Don't even try to fight it, Princess, you're gonna lose." He smirked. I gave him the nastiest glare I could imagine. He just smirked wider. "Sleep tight." He mockingly said. I looked away from him and sighed in defeat. This was _not _happening.


	4. Out of the Cage

"I need answers." Peter snarled. It had been three days since I've gotten here. No food, and only occasional water from Felix. I was still in the cage. No one had talked to me yet. I haven't seen Peter since the first night. He had slight bags under his eyes and his hair was slightly messed up. I could tell that he'd been thinking a lot about something. But I'm surprised that I could even find that out, my mind had been fuzzy from lack of food, and I've been getting head ache every day.

"Then ask questions." I replied. I was surprised at how hoarse my voice was. He just narrowed his eyes at me. He crouched down next to the cage.

"Just tell me _everything_." I rolled my eyes and layed on my side.

"I already told you everything the first night." I groaned. He got impatient and huffed in annoyance. He got up and walked to god-knows-where. I sighed and closed my eyes. I had been sleeping a lot. It's the only thing to do, and I'm tired from not getting any food. I haven't gotten any dreams since I had been in Neverland, which was strange because usually when you're in a deep sleep you get dreams. But I haven't gotten any, not even any of my parents. I would much rather be with them right now. Well, not exactly with _them,_ but with an actual bed and food and water.

* * *

"Here." A voice said. I woke up, startled. Felix was outside of the cage, holding a flask of water out to me. I took it and drank the whole thing in a matter of seconds. He offered me a second one and I drank that one too. He gave me a third and my thirst finally stopped. He then left quickly. I sighed, at least I was given water today. He came back shortly with an apple and two bananas in his hands. I stared at them hungrily as he put them through the cage and he watched me eat them viciously.

"Done?" He asked with a slight smile on his mocking face. I nodded, embarrassed at how I scarfed down the food. He came up to the cage and unlocked it. He held the door open for me to get out.

"Wait, what?" I asked him. I looked up at him in uncertainty. He just held the door open more, growing impatient. I went through and stood up, my legs felt so weak and wobbly. I held onto the cage for support. He let me get comfortable with walking again before he led me to the bonfire. The lost boys were once again dancing around the fire. Felix set me down on a log and left to go somewhere else. But I didn't want to sit. I'd been sitting for three days straight, it's time to stretch my legs. I stood up and looked around, not spotting Felix or Pan anywhere. I walked around a little bit, swaying to the beat.

"Do you want to dance?" A boy said as he jumped in front of me. He held his hands out, urging me to take them. I shook my head.

"No that's okay, I'll just stay here." I yelled over the noise. He rolled his eyes at me but went back to dancing. I kept swaying in my spot, crossing my arms. I felt very uncomfortable now, I mean, he noticed me. They haven't noticed me for three days, and I probably look like a mess. I sighed and sat down on the log just in time for Felix to come back.

"It's getting a little late for washing up, but I suppose you're dying to." Felix said, motioning at the darkening sky. I nodded eagerly. I could really use a hot shower right now. I followed him into the woods. It kept getting darker and darker, especially since we were now away from the fire. But I guess Felix knew where he was going, because he was passing all of the tree roots I was tripping on. After maybe 20 minutes we got to a river.

"Pan told me to give these to you." Felix pulled out some clothes and put them on a nearby rock. "I'll be over there, don't take too long." He said grumpily and went behind a tree so I could bathe. I faced the river. God, it was so awkward! But I had to, I probably looked like I'd been rolling around in dirt. The water was pretty cold, but I soon got used to it. I combed my hair with my fingers and tried to unknot it. It was working, but very slowly.

"Hurry up!" Felix yelled from behind the tree.

"Don't yell at me!" I yelled back. But I did what I was told and I got dressed. Pan gave me jeans, a green shirt, and a brown jacket. I put on my old converse with it. I started walking back to the forest but then I realized I didn't know where Felix was.

"Um, I'm done." I called out.

"Good," Felix said as he came out from behind a tree. "You took forever."

"Well I look better now, so let's just get back to wherever we're going." I rolled my eyes. He shrugged and started walking back into the forest, I followed closely behind.

* * *

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Felix said softly. All of the lost boys were sleeping on the ground and the fire was nearly out. I stood on the edge of the camp and stood there awkwardly, watching the boys sleep. Felix came back with a blanket and handed it to me.

"No pillow?" I asked. He gave me a dumb look, it was then that I realized that none of the lost boys had pillows and some didn't even have blankets. But I shouldn't be complaining, anything is better than a cage. He motioned to ground for me to lay down.

"I'm not tired." I whined.

"Are you really going to argue with me?" He growled. I sighed and sat on the ground.

"Go to sleep." Felix said after a few moments.

"No." I replied simply. I'd been sleeping for most of my stay here, I just wasn't tired.

"Fine." Felix said. I looked up at him, but he was already on the ground sitting next to me. I looked at him with a weird expression but he just rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to babysit me you know, I can _not go to sleep_ by myself." I joked. He smiled slightly but shook his head.

"I'm not sure what to think yet, you could run off without us ever knowing." He said, I couldn't read his expression, maybe he was just tired.

After a while his eyes began to droop and he started blinking a lot, trying to stay awake.

"Seriously, I'll be fine. Just go get some rest." I said. He shook his head.

"It would be better if you would just go to sleep." He said, stifling a yawn. I sighed in frustration.

"I'll go to sleep if you leave." I said, it would be weird if he watched me go to sleep. He just shook his head. I groaned. I was starting to get tired myself, but I wanted him gone so I could think of a plan to maybe get out of here. Even though it's no use, I'm already dead.

I layed down on the dirt, using my blanket as a pillow. It was really uncomfortable, but it was the only thing I had. I yawned, I guess thinking of an escape plan would have to be another night. But I couldn't find a comfortable position. I rolled around, trying to make myself comfortable, but I was literally laying on dirt. I groaned and whined a little bit.

"Just go to sleep." Felix said angrily.

"I'm trying." I hissed. "But I'm not comfortable." Felix groaned and before I knew it He was laying down next to me and my head was laying on his bicep. I froze up at the sudden closeness, it seemed that he did too, but I had finally gotten comfortable so I wasn't going to argue. I grabbed the blanket and covered myself with it. After a few minutes my eyes closed and I fell asleep.

* * *

**Long sort of filler chapter but it was really fun to write the Felix/Ana scenes! Please review it would mean the world to me! :D **


	5. Sword Fighting

I awoke to find that no one was around. Felix was gone and the rolled up blanket was in his arms place under my head. I yawned and got up. No one was at the camp. All that was left were footprints in the dirt. I went and sat on a log, there was nowhere else to go.

I guess I could try and figure out a way to escape now. But what is there to think about? I was dead and I came here. From the told Peter Pan story I knew when I was a kid, this was kind of just another world, not an afterlife. So would I be alive again if I went back to earth? Or would I die right when I try to leave? But then again why would I want to go back? I had every reason to not be there. And the car accident was just a lucky accidental suicide.

I have nowhere to go. This is my second chance, but it sucks and I've been locked in a cage for the most of it. I need to ask Pan some questions, and I need to ask him what his plans with me are because I need to know. These past few days in Neverland have been hell, I want to know if my future days here will be hell too.

I waited for maybe an hour before the lost boys came back. They were hollering and laughing. At the end of the group there was a large pig on a stick, probably to go over the fire.

A few boys lit the fire and the pig was slowly starting to roast. The boys then started playing dangerous games and fake sword fights with sticks.

"Ana!" Felix shouted out. I looked around for him and he was on the other side of the camp heading towards me. I sat up and met him halfway.

"When did you wake up? You were sleeping when everybody left."

"I woke up about an hour ago. Where's Pan?" I asked him. He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Out and about. Why?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.

"I just have to ask him a few questions."

"What kind of questions?" His eyes narrowed at me.

"Just questions. Do you know where I could find him?"

"No."

"Yes you do. You always do." I said.

"He's doing something right now."

"Like what?" I asked. He sighed.

"Girls ask too many questions." And with that he left. I huffed in annoyance and sat back down on the log. Soon, the same boy from before who asked me to dance came up to me.

"Do you wanna play a game?" He asked me. I smiled.

"What kind of game?" I asked him, a smile played on his lips.

"Just come on." He said and grabbed my hand. He led me to a group of older boys. They all looked at me in confusion and wonder.

"I'm Nate." He aid. The other boys didn't introduce themselves, they looked closed up and intimidating.

"Ana." I said. He smiled.

"Well Ana, you wanna play a game?"

"Okay."

"It's called sword fighting." He said as he tossed a large tree branch at me. It was heavy but I held it in two hands. The other boys started to form a circle as Nate and I started to face each other.

"I've never done this before." I inquired nervously. He laughed and had a mocking face.

"Don't be a girl, fight me." He said forcefully. I took an unexpected swing and hit his stick with a loud clash. The boys around us started hollering and chanting. More of the littler boys started to join the circle. "That all you got?" He asked playfully. I narrowed my eyes and hit again. Then the real action began and he started swinging too. I managed to dodge all of them, but sometimes I was too slow and he'd hit my side or my butt. The boys kept egging it on and I was quickly growing tired of this game.

"Alright, I'm done." I said as he hit my side again. I clutched it, it hurt pretty bad. I was about to drop my stick but someone caught it. I looked up and saw Peter. He smiled at me with a playful glint in his eye.

"Go to the side, I've got this." He whispered to me. I nodded and went to the edge of the circle. Peter faced Nate with a smug smile on his face. I couldn't help but Nate looked a little bit scared.

"Ready?" Peter asked. Nate nodded slowly. Peter then leapt forward and started battling the boy, but I could tell he was going easy on him. Suddenly the branch turned into a real sword and he cornered the boy against a tree with it up to his neck. Silence fell upon the camp.

"This is a warning, Nate." Pan said with a mocking smile. But it turned evil. "You mess with her again, you're out." Peter whispered. I assumed he was saying that if Nate messed with me Pan wouldn't let him be a lost boy anymore. Nate nodded fast. Pan smiled again and let him go. The sword turned back into a branch and he let it fall to the ground. He strolled over to me.

"I heard you want to speak with me?"


	6. Just a Dead Girl

I couldn't speak. What just happened was absolutely insane. How did he turn the stick into a sword? What even just happened? Was I imagining it? All I could manage was a nod. He smiled at me.

"Come with me." He said and turned away. I started following him out of the camp. I had many questions, but I wasn't going to ask them now. We came to a small clearing and I noticed a big rock with a ladder in it. "Ladies first." He smiled, but it was like he was mocking me. I climbed up the ladder and into the rock. It was lit with a few lanterns and there was a hammock and a few chairs inside. But Peter was already sitting in one of them. I jumped back in surprise. How did he get there? He was just behind me.

"I suppose you have questions."

"Many."

"Well start, then." He crossed his arms and leaned back in the chair, showing no interest to our conversation. I took a deep breath. Peter made me feel so uncomfortable at times. It was like he was judging my every move.

"How did the sword change?" I asked. He gave an amusing look.

"Magic. Next question." He replied. Magic? I guess it makes sense since this is Neverland.

"Why did you tell that boy to leave me alone?" I asked him shyly. His unamused expression turned kind of serious, but soon softened.

"He hurt you on purpose. I couldn't let him get away with that." He mumbled. I could barely hear him, but I got what he meant.

"I've been in a cage for days, why do you care what happens to me?" I inquired. His eyebrow peaked up in interest. He leaned forward in the chair.

"That was a precaution. Now I _know_ you won't cause any trouble."

"How do you _know _that?"

"Because there's nowhere else to go for you. You're dead. You won't try to escape." When the words _you're dead_ left his lips my heart seemed to shatter. I knew I was dead, and I guess he knew too, but hearing him say it made it all the more real. I was gone. Lost forever and just a memory on earth. I looked at the ground as my tears began to form, a headache with it. I sat down clumsily in the hammock and clutched my head, starting to sniffle. I didn't care if he saw me in a weak position. I didn't care that he was watching me cry. I just didn't care anymore. This second chance sucked. I just don't want to exist anymore. I don't want to go to heaven or hell, I just want to stop this and stop thinking altogether. This was such bullshit. Death is not what I had expected at all.

I felt the hammock move and Peter was sitting next to me. I didn't look at him, I couldn't. I didn't want any human interaction at all. I just wanted to be left alone.

"Ana." He whispered as he moved my hair away from my tear-stained cheeks. Hearing him say my name sparked something, however faint it was. I couldn't describe it, but I somehow felt more alive. It felt like someone cared. He stuck my hair behind my ears and tried to look into my eyes. "Ana look at me." He said, but it wasn't forcefully. I finally looked at him, even though I felt so vulnerable under his gaze. He wiped a tear away with his finger and smiled a little. I smiled back, mostly out of embarrassment.

"Look at those eyes." He said. I looked down, a blush forming on my cheeks. But he lifted my chin back up to face him. "You're alive. Right here, right now. You're feeling emotions and you're crying. It's all the signs of being human. Don't feel like you deserve to be somewhere else, because you don't. You belong right here." He whispered. His eyes flashed something, but I couldn't catch it. He took his hand away from my chin and got up.

"Don't let those lost boys treat you wrong. If they do, come to me." He said. I nodded and sniffed away the last of my tears. "Come on, let's go." I took his outstretched hand as he helped me up.

We went back to camp and everything was back to normal. The boys were playing their games again and some were whittling hunting weapons. No one noticed our return except for Felix. Pan went and talked to him for a few minutes before they both returned to me.

"Felix is my second in command. If something happens, you can tell him too." He told me. He then left to talk with a few lost boys. Felix gave me a cold smile before going and sitting on a log. I followed him, which seemed to make him irritated. He started to carve a piece of wood with his knife, making each swipe forceful and full of anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked after a few minutes. He didn't answer me. I asked again and he still didn't answer.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked forcefully, nudging his shoulder. He swiftly faced me, still holding the knife.

"I'm perfectly lovely. Thanks for asking, Princess." He snapped and went back to making what was turning into a long sharp stick. I huffed in annoyance.

"Fine if you're not going to tell me I'll just leave." I hissed as I stood up, but he didn't even look at me. I sighed and starting walking to the other side of the camp. I didn't know any of the other lost boys, except for Felix and Nate. But Nate probably hated me now and so does Felix, obviously. I went to a different log and sat, but not before Nate stormed up to me and pushed me down.

* * *

**Okay I'm having too much fun writing this! xD Anyways I have been LOVING your sweet reviews so be sure to send more! :) Please tell me what you think! Team Felix or Team Pan? **


	7. The Fight

My head hit the ground with a thud. The dirt under me dusted up and made it hard to see. I had sharp and dull pains scattered throughout my entire body. But the worst thing was that I couldn't breathe. I had gotten the wind knocked out of me and it wasn't very fun. I clutched my head and stomach as I gasped to get air into my lungs. My brain felt rattled and it hurt so much. I could already tell that I was going to get bruises on my hip and shoulder. I look up at the person who pushed me and spotted Nate. He wore nothing but a demented grin.

"Don't look so hurt, Princess. I'm just playing with you." He chimed happily. My eyes were forming tears, but my mouth was forming an angry frown. I was finally getting my breath back and I got up and faced him.

"Don't touch me, ever again." I fumed. My eyes were wide open, and promised that something threatening was going to happen. This didn't faze him though. He just strolled towards me. I never realized that he was so big before, he was way taller and way stronger. I back away a little bit. He pushed me again but I didn't fall.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked me. "You're not even a lost boy." He said. He paused a foot away from me. "You're just dead." It was then that all of the cells in my body lit on fire, and my headache was raging. I screamed and pushed him with all of the force that I had. I expected him to fall to the ground, but not fall to the other side of camp. He flew backwards and his back hit a tree about 20 feet away from where we were standing. I froze, and so did the whole camp. I stared at him in disbelief and I looked at my hands in fear. The anger started to fizzle out of me. My fingertips were tingling and I felt electricity still pumping through me. I looked around and all of the lost boys looked at me in shock, except for a few that were starting to tend to Nate.

I saw Felix standing up, looking at me in disbelief. I started to see Peter push past the lost boys to see what was wrong. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me, then saw Nate. His mouth dropped open in shock. He ran towards me and put my head in his hands. He then started to check if I was hurt, which was obvious since I was wincing so much. He looked at my face one last time with eyes of sorrow and concern. "Everything will be okay." He whispered to me as he connected my forehead to his. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear that I would cry. He let go of me and called Felix over. He whispered something in his ear before going over to Nate, who was slowly starting to come to his senses of what happened.

"Come on." Felix said and led me out of the camp. I took one last look and saw Peter standing over Nate with a devilish flare in his eyes. I squeezed my eyes shut. It was then that I started crying. I couldn't walk really because my knee and hip were hurting badly. Soft sobs escaped my lips, mostly because of what just happened, not the pain. I didn't even ask myself any questions, my mind was too fuzzy and blank to have any logic.

He led me to the tree house. I couldn't go up the ladder so he had to hoist me up, which really hurt since he had to grip my hips to do so. The hammock and chairs were still there, but there was now a bed in there as well. He led me to the bed and layed me down on it, propping me up with pillows.

"Pan should be here soon." He said as he turned to leave.

"Felix." I said, but my voice was hoarse and it made me sound weak. He turned back around and faced me. My eyes started to tear up again.

"Where were you?" I gasped. "You weren't there when I needed you." I sobbed. "I-I needed you there." I cried. I put my head in my hands and didn't even try to wipe away all the tears. Felix didn't help, he didn't pick me up, he didn't prevent me from doing what I did. I knew something was bothering him and that he was maybe mad at me, but I at least hoped that he would help. He just watched it all happen, he must have. I guess I have myself to blame though. It was me who got angry and pushed Nate. What happened? Why was this happening? My headache started returning and I started screaming.

"Shh, calm down." He whispered. He sat next to me on the bed and hesitantly put a hand on my shoulder which I flinched away from. I started screaming louder. My brain felt so pressed against my skull and it felt like my head weighed 50 pounds. I cried harder and harder, starting to get hiccups. Felix rubbed my back in a reassuring way. He wasn't there for me back there, but I guess he's here for me now.

"What's happening to me?" I quaked. He just sighed, I knew he couldn't give me any answers. After a few minutes I stopped crying so loudly. I looked over at him and he looked back with concern.

"You're hazel eyes turn green when you cry." He noted. I looked away from him and shook my head. I never really noticed it before I guess. I chuckled a little bit at his observation. I looked back at him.

"Felix, why didn't you stop him?" I asked him. He looked down in disappointment, taking his hand off of my shoulder.

"I thought you could handle it. I was going to, but then you got all defensive, so I stopped. I thought you should fight your own battle and stand up to him. But then you did what you did and it was too late." He mumbled. I understood and I forgave him.

"But why were you all mad before? What did I do?" I inquired about earlier when he snapped at me. He opened his mouth to speak but Peter appeared in the room. Felix stood up off of the bed and gave Peter a nod then walked out, giving one last look at me.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked me. He pulled the covers up off of the bed and had me get under them. He sat on the side of the bad, facing me. I nodded, even though I really wasn't.

"What happened?"

"I really don't know. I guess I just didn't know how strong I was." I muttered. He nodded.

"What happened to Nate?" He looked over at me, not expecting me to ask that question.

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do. He may have been mean to me, but I want to know if he's okay." Peter looked down and grabbed my hand, massaging my fingers with his thumb.

"He was hurt pretty badly and we don't really have proper medical care, so I sent him back." He reluctantly said. My eyes closed in sadness and I looked down. I knew he wasn't telling me the full absolute truth, but I would take this lie because it seems better than what the truth would have been.

"Okay." I sighed. I sat for a moment, gathering my thoughts. Peter looked at me with a new expression that I couldn't quite understand. It was like sorrow, love, and anger all in one. I probably had the same exact emotions written on my face as well, and that scared the hell out of me.

* * *

**Alright guys this chapter was a little tough to get through for me but I HAVE PLANS! *grins evilly***

**Anyways, tell me what ya'll think, I'm lovin' the reviews. And if you guys could tell me what you guys like about the story so far and what you want to happen, that'd be pretty cool too. So please review! Your reviews give me so much motivation to write this!**


	8. I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

"Stay with Felix, I have to go." Peter said in my ear. He gave my hand a squeeze and went off to talk to some of the lost boys. I limped over to Felix who was sitting on a log.

"So, what were you going to say?" I asked him.

"Say about what?" He asked, not looking at me.

"About being mad at me before." He sighed and shifted in his seat, he still didn't look at me, which bothered me. "Felix?" I inquired. "Felix, can you please tell me what's wrong?" I asked him again. He just shook his head.

"No, you wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would. Tell me why you're mad at me and I can fix it."

"I'm not mad at you!" He snapped at me, he glanced at me for a second before turning back to look at the fire. I just now noticed that it was getting pretty dark. I felt hurt at his sudden outburst, but I stayed strong. I put my hand on his knee.

"Tell me." I said softly. He gazed over at me with sorrow in his eyes before shaking his head.

"I can't." He whispered. I sighed. It was no use; he wasn't going to tell me.

"Well then can you try to cheer up? You know, you're my best friend on this bloody island. You're my only friend, actually. Like, ever." I said quickly. He didn't show me any sympathy though, even though his face was conflicted. I sighed and took my hand off of his knee. I waited a few moments before trying again.

"There was this poem I used to know. It didn't really mean that much to me then, but I guess I understand it now." This caught his attention and he stared at me. "It went like this:

The stars were glimmering with stories that we would never know

There had to be others out there,

Looking up at the stars as well,

Wishing upon us

Like we wished upon them

But we can't answer their wishes and prayers

And they can't answer ours

Because neither of us knows the other exists

That's the sad truth about wishing upon stars" I said. I remembered that poem quite clearly because it was one of my favorites, but I never really knew what it meant until now.

"Neverland is just another star. You know, as children, we wish upon stars so much; just praying that they'll come true. I always wished for a friend, because I didn't have any. And now I have one. You were the star I was wishing upon. We didn't know that the other existed, but we met, and my wish came true." I said softly as I looked at the ground. I could feel his eyes on me. I would have felt awkward if it was any other situation, but oddly I didn't.

"Thank you." He said. I looked up at him.

"For what?" I smiled.

"For existing. For choosing Neverland." He simply said as he looked at me with eyes of affection and sorrow.

* * *

For dinner we ate the roasted pig that the boys caught earlier. It wasn't 5 star restaurant style, but it was pretty good for having pretty much nothing all day. Felix and I talked about my old life a little bit and who I was. Peter came back to us when the boys started to go to sleep.

"Ana, will you come with me?" He asked me. I nodded and took his outstretched hand, giving a goodbye glance at Felix. He led me to the tree house again, still holding my hand. I was still sore, if not worse, so he hugged my body and flashed us into the room. It made me feel a little dizzy, but I soon got over it. I have to get used to this whole _magic_ thing. I saw that there were some clothes on the bed.

"Go ahead and get dressed." He said and flashed out of the room. On the bed was a light blue night gown that was really pretty. I peeled my clothes off and slipped into it. I noticed that I had bruises on my hips and shoulders. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm done." I said, and Peter flashed back into the room. He sort of paused when he saw me. He scanned me up and down and had a slight smile on his face. I looked down, a deep blush forming on my cheeks.

"You look lovely." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. I shook my head once more. It wasn't true. My copper hair was probably a mess and I had bruises and some dirt on my body. But he still looked at me with happy eyes. "You can sleep here, I don't want you sleeping on the dirt." I furrowed my brow.

"Why?"

"Because you deserve more than the dirt." He chuckled, I laughed in reply. I crawled under the sheets of the bed. It was warm and so comfy. He sat on the edge of it and looked at me in curiosity.

"You are a strange girl, Anastasia Foster." He stated. I smiled at him.

"You're pretty strange yourself, Peter Pan." I said. He smiled at me as well. But his smile faded shortly after.

"Tomorrow is going to be our day; just us. I need to know more about you. Why these things are happening to you. Can you give me your tomorrow?" He asked me, I nodded. My heart fluttered and I took a deep breath in. His green eyes seemed to be looking into my very soul, but I welcomed them with open arms. I was suddenly looking at him in a new light. He was different, he wasn't the Peter Pan I imagined, that's for sure. He was worse, but better at the same time.

He's been quite kind to me since I arrived, especially this last day. I felt that he was gentle towards me, even though I've seen his bad side. I've seen what he can do and who he is, but to me he's not that person. Maybe Neverland won't be so bad after all.

"Hey, Peter?" I asked him.

"Yeah?"

"Since you have magic, could you maybe try to heal my wounds?" I asked him, I was hoping he would say yes. My injuries were becoming a hassle.

"Oh, don't like teleporting?" He joked. I laughed and shook my head. He nodded and pulled back the covers. He put his hand on my shoulder, covering the majority of the bruise. His eyes closed and the spot his hand was started to get all tingly and warm. He lifted his hand and the bruise was gone. "Where else?" He asked. I widened my eyes, I forgot about my hip.

"My knee." I stated, which was true. He lifted up my dress to my knee and did the same thing. His eyebrow quirked up, asking me where else. I looked down, a slight blush forming on my cheeks. I didn't want him to see anything, so I grabbed his hand and led it to my hip without pulling my dress up all the way. That spot soon got warm and tingly as well. He pulled his hand away slowly, trailing his fingers down my thigh. I didn't blush, it wasn't embarrassing. I just breathed shaky breaths and my heart beat loudly in my ears. He slightly smiled at me and I returned it.

"Goodnight Ana. I'll see you tomorrow." He said softly. He came closer to me and kissed my forehead which sent good shivers down my spine. He blew out one of the lanterns, and he was gone.

* * *

**Yeah soooooo that was basically all fluff, but it was super cute to write it! ^.^**

**I got inspired by this for the night gown: listing/158900732/sale-vintage-light-blue-nightgown?ref=favs_view_9 **

******I hope you guys liked it and be sure to REVIEW, I love your reviews and they're what keep me going :)**

******Btw I wrote that poem so don't steal it please :)**


End file.
